


"There is a thing called privacy, and a front door!"

by Austin_frye



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, M/M, Sterek Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austin_frye/pseuds/Austin_frye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has had a long day, all he wants is to finish his shower in piece without getting interrupted by hot werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"There is a thing called privacy, and a front door!"

I came home from school with an extreme need for a shower. Dad isn't home, like usual. So I strip as I walk upstairs, I deserve this shower after today's practice. Scott is trying to one up Jackson again, and of course that meant coach made us all do suicide runs. 

Hot steam hits my face, rolling down my body, working out all the knots. My mind wanders, first to aimless thoughts of shower sex with someone, then with THAT someone. Derek Hale. He has been on my radar ever since I met him, but I usually think about Lydia, however, recently, my mind goes to a certain sour wolf in my life. My hands wander to cup my balls, it starts out usually the same, imaginary Derek coming up behind me, grabbing my cock, rubbing slowly as he rubs his stubble into my neck, grinding into me. I moan, imaginary Derek rubbing his hot dick all over, slowly circling my entrance.

Right when imaginary Derek is pushing it in, the water runs cold, effectively killing the erection and mood. I fumble out of the shower, stricken with blue balls. The thought of Derek pushing me into a table, grinding his warmth into me, biting my lip, has me hard again.

The familiar ache of blue balls begins to be to much, I reach for my cock, the thought of an warm hand rubbing up down my backside gets me back to were I left off. I'm palming my balls, "Mhhhmmmm" I moan, I'm close, toes curling, head tilted back, a low pressure building around the base of my cock, CRACK. 

"Awe come on!" I exasperate, slightly terrified and more than angry. I can't catch a break. If I don't cum soon, I'm going to explode in a ball of sexual frustration. 

I grab a towel, and my bat, and pry the bathroom door open enough to see my window. It has been pried open. I heist up my towel, sneaking out, ready to strike down who ever interrupted my alone time. I never leave my bat in the other room, ever since the supernatural having picked up in Beacon Hills, I can never be to prepared anymore. For all I know, a werewolf could be breaking into my house. 

"Stiles if this-" a voice goes off behind me, I shriek, twirling around, bat flying. A hand snatches out and catches it before it hits his face. Derek Hale, I can't catch a break. He is in my room. He broke into my room. How many fantasies of mine have started this way I can't tell you. But one painfully clear thing is clear, my towel slid off me, and I stand naked, in front of the object of my dreams. With a boner none the less. 

"Stiles, if this isn't the time I can leave..." Derek says, motioning with his head to my towel. I blush a deep red, I forget that I'm naked, with Derek Hale. And if I wasn't hard before, I most definitely am now. 

“Derek! Their is a thing called privacy and a front door" I say, almost a shout. I quickly snatching up my towel. Derek looks like he is looking everywhere else but me. Mind you, having someone as hot as Derek freaking Hale breaking into your house is an exception to the rule, but their must be a reason. The last time I saw him was in the back of a police car. And I put him their. A pang of terror raced through me, what if someone got killed? Is that why Derek is here? To tell me that someone close to me is dead? What if it is my dad?

“Actually, I came here to talk to you." He says, a echo of hearing about my moms death races through me. I bite back the tears. 

"Stiles?" He says when I don't respond right away, a small amount of concern coming out in his voice. 

I glance over at Derek, their has to be some sort of hint about whats to come. Blood maybe on his pants, no, torn shirt? No. I rack my brain, why would he be here? 

“Ok, since, for once, your not talking, I’m going to talk first.” Derek says, he sits himself on the very edge of my bed. I fight the urge to sit down next to him, but I’m naked and he probably doesn’t like me that much. 

After a uncomfortable moment of silence, he continues, “I thought that maybe this wouldn't happen again, and I keep telling myself that this isn’t happening, but I’ve developed feelings for someone.” My heart picks up at this news. 

“And I clearly can’t talk to Peter about this. So I went to Lydia, and she said that I should just tell you.” Derek says, it sounds almost like it pains him to say it.

“Ok then hurry on with it. If you haven’t noticed yet, I’m kinda naked Derek.” I say, more out of frustration than anything else. I don't want to hear Derek try to grapple with telling me whatever he came here to tell me. I have better things I could be doing then giving advice, like getting rid of my blue balls. Or history homework.

“Im just, the last time I did this, It ended badly.” Derek says, suddenly somber. I rack my brain for everything I can remember about Derek.

“Derek, I’m sure their isn’t anything that you have done that ended nicely.” I say sarcastically.

Derek looks down, his face suddenly controlled. Shit, I’ve said something haven’t I?

I move to sit down closer to Derek, but he moves away. I open my mouth to say something. 

“Stiles, stop.” He says, flinching away from my hand, but he doesn’t move away from the hand I put on his shoulder. 

“Derek,-“ I start to say, but am cut off. 

“Stiles I don't want to hear it.” Derek says, suddenly getting up. 

“Im sorry,” I say, a crack in my voice, “Ever since I lost my mom, I’ve hid behind sarcasm. No one understands what its like to see their mom die in front of them.” A hot tear streams down my face, and I go to wipe it away, but Derek has closed the space between us. A warm thumb wipes away the tear on my check. 

“Im sorry, I shouldn’t be telling you al-” I say, a crack in my voice. Soft lips mold themselves onto mine, cutting me off mid sentence. Derek is moving his lips against mine, I’m caught off guard. 

“Is everything ok?” Derek asks, breaking off the kiss. I already miss the contact.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I didn't mean -“ Derek starts, but I rush forward, lips interlocking. Derek tumbles back into my bed, moaning lightly into my mouth. I snake my hands up his neck, feeling the thick hair rush though my fingers. Im grinding myself against Derek, my mind is estactic, here is Derek, beneath me, allowing me to grind into him. I push my hips down, trying for friction against his denim jeans. Derek is sucking on my lower lip, drawing a groan out of me. His face is scratching around my mouth, its going to leave marks, but right now, I don't care. 

Derek is pushing himself into me I can feel him through his pants, grinding himself into me. The rough feel of his denim jeans against my hard cock has me turned on in a way that I’ve never been before. I need Derek, and I need him now. As if almost on que, he twists around until he is on top of me.

Derek leans into me, pressing his body into mine. I can feel his abs against me, even through his shirt. He is pushing his shoes and pants off. I help him with the buttons on his shirt. He sucks on my lower lip, scratching my face. I moan, I need more, more of Derek. My hands slip to his waist band. He is warm against my cool fingers. 

"Stiles..." He moans, burying his face in my neck. I slip his underwear off, and Derek is back to molding his lips to mine. His grinding has gotten deeper, more passionate. I moan into his mouth, and he props my legs up around his waist, giving him full access to my entrance. His hands snake down to my cock, giving it slow tugs, and I'm grinding more for friction. He is teasing me. 

"Derek" I say shakily, all I can focus on his warm hands wrapped my throbbing member. His other hand is rubbing my entrance, cupping my balls. 

"Do you want this?" He asks, voice steady and husky as he slowly inserts a finger. 

"Ahhmmm shit" I breath out, Derek is working his finger in and out slowly. I reach for the lube, but Derek stops me. 

"Your so tight..." He says, rolling me over, and laying on top as he opens my dresser, fumbling around until he finds the lube. 

"Der-eekk" I manage, still dealing with Derek's hot member grinding into my entrance. "This is going to be a little cold.” It didn't register with my brain. All I can think about his Derek, and him. He is on top. This is all i could think about for the last few months, and shit, it is cold. Derek is spreading it around, thumbing my now puckered entrance. 

Derek is thumbing my entrance, letting out little needy huffs. 

One finger slips back in, my head goes back into the pillow. He is going deeper, hitting a spot deep within. A feeling flows within me, I'm not sure what it is, but it's deep, and soon I'm moaning, hard. Derek's fingers go deeper. Harder. 

Three fingers, and he is asking for permission, I don't even remember the second finger, just pushing back, and this feeling that I can't identify yet, I just know I need more of it. Derek swirls his fingers around the lump, “Ah mmhmmmh ahhh…” I let out, I can’t form words, the feeling is to strong. 

I nod my head, and Derek slips it in, leaning into me. The feeling comes back, settling into a deep ache in my bones. I'm pushing back into Derek, he needs to move, something, keep this feeling going.

"Mhhhmmmmmmm" Derek moans into my neck, sucking the skin, but I can't really hear it, just feeling. I didnt know it was possible to feel this good. I have decided that I want to feel like this all the time. 

A deep rushing sound has covered my ears, the deep ache in my bones turning intoxicating me. All the matters is now, Derek inside of me, drowning me in him. His hips thrust forward, sending me closer to the edge. Derek is grunting, a stark difference from my whimpering.

Derek is sitting up on his knees, his hands rubbing up and down my chest, flipping over my hard nipples. He twists them gently. I don't register, the deep humming just intensifies. Derek's hands are smooth, but rough, they leave sparks on my skin. 

I can feel Derek humming into my mouth, the tempo has increased, and the ache had been slowly replaced by a burning Ecasty. It spreads slowly, from deep within. His cock pushing me toward the edge, the pleasure spreads, shooting out to my limbs, I gasp, but I can't hear it, the deep feeling has intensified. My head pounds with each of Derek's thrusts, and a wave flows through me, consuming, rolling, and deafening, a orgasm. 

Derek's gasping, his sticky hand still around my drooping cock, my head feels light, tired, warm. He is still thrusting, sharp stabs of pleasure, or pain, I can't tell, shoot through me. But honestly I'm to tired to care. I lay my head down, Derek follows, wrapping his arms around me, and soon, he is grunting, and trying to prop himself back up. 

"Fuuuckkk" he moans, a hot stream of warmth shoots inside me, I shiver. Derek collapsed on me, let out long shuttering gasps. I fighting to keep my eyes open, a warm feeling consumed me, I've never had these feelings before after finishing myself off. I rub my face into the crook of Derek's arm, his arms hairs tickling my nose. It's comforting, he huffs a little, warm breathe fanning out on my neck. My breathing slows, matching Derek's. A blackness fills my vision, and soon, I'm slipping into a slumber. 

“Stiles?” Derek mumbles, adjusting himself against me. 

“Yeah?” I mumble back, through the crushing weight of sleep. 

“I like you.” He says.

“I would have never guessed.” I manage to say. 

I can feel Derek chuckle a little. A smile spreads on my face, and sleep takes me.


End file.
